


Starry Night

by fairiesandtea



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, College AU, Davey Jacobs - Freeform, Jack Kelly - Freeform, Jack/Davey, M/M, also this doesn't fit davey's personality well, javid - Freeform, javid fluff, ok i was sad so i wrote this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesandtea/pseuds/fairiesandtea
Summary: #19 "The paint's supposed to go where?" 
PICK-A-NUMBER PROMPTS





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jack needs some help with a class, and Davey lends a hand. Well, a back. More specifically.

“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?” Davey asked, with disbelief laced in his voice.

“On your back, Dave. The literary major cannot be confused about this, can he?” Jack said. Davey rolled his eyes and huffed, sending little tufts of hair flying upward. He turned on his heel and started for his bedroom when Jack caught his wrist and pulled him close. “For your boyfriend and his grade in Visual Arts?” Sighing, Davey smiled fondly and nodded.

“What do you need me to do?” Davey asked.

Jack grinned at the tall boy and began to collect all of his paints. “For starters, you should probably take off your shirt.” Davey pretended to look abashed for a moment before nimbly working at the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders gracefully. Jack took a moment to appreciate the boy’s slim figure, taut yet full of lines. His shoulders were broad and the muscles in his arms were only detailed when he raised his arms above his head, which happened to be what Davey was doing in that moment. Davey caught Jack’s warm gaze and wiggled his eyebrows, causing both boys to chuckle. “Okay. Next, you’ll probably need to lie down right…” Jack searched for a spot that Davey would be comfortable lying down. “There.” He said, pointing a finger at a stretch of space right next to Davey’s couch.

“Jack, you know if you get paint on that couch, I will have to kill you.” Davey warned, slight humor ringing in his voice. Forewarnings aside, he lay down on his stomach, propping his head into his palms. Jack stood awkwardly for a moment, not quite knowing how to sit whilst completing his project. He decided on just landing on top of him, sending a whoosh of air out of both of them. Davey groaned while Jack shifted on top of him, trying to find a way to be slightly comfortable without cutting all circulation in Davey’s legs. Finally, he decided on a position and grabbed his paints.

When he painted the first stroke, Davey shook. “That’s cold! I regret this decision.” He exclaimed. Jack poked him gently with the tip of the brush to shush him.

“You’re going to ruin the picture if you talk, Dave. Shh.” Davey closed his mouth regretfully and laid his head between his arms. He was lulled by the comforting feelings of the paintbrush sliding up and down his back, capturing the careful detail he knew only Jack could apprehend. He was constantly blown away by his boyfriend’s talent, doing things that Davey knew he could never accomplish. The thing that he loved the most though was the way Jack looked when he finished anything. Jack’s face was always aglow with pride and love when he studied his completed works.

This was exactly the look Davey saw when Jack finally got up. “I finished! Finally!” He jumped around for a moment, a Davey smiled at his childlike beloved.

“Can I see?” Davey asked, excited to see the final product. Jack pulled out his phone and took a picture, handing the phone to Davey.

He gasped, shocked at the beauty. The intricate swirls and patterns, the way Jack used the colors, the perfection of it all. It was a flawless recreation of Starry Night by Van Gogh, and it was on Davey’s back. Still marveling, he reached back to try and touch the paint. Jack jumped up and smacked his hand away, eyes wide with fear. “It’s not dry yet, dummy!”

Davey drew his hand away and instead placed it on Jack’s. Gripping it tightly, he pulled Jack down to his position and placed a gentle kiss on his nose. “It’s gorgeous, Jack.” Jack blushed slightly at the praise, and began to draw away when he stopped himself. He whispered, “It may be pretty, but you’re the real artwork.” Davey grinned when he realized what the compliment meant. Jack pulled his lips away from the boy’s ear and placed them on his lips, drawing all breath away from Davey.

Both boys, forgetting about the wet paint, rose to their knees, still locked in a tight embrace. Jack pushed Davey up against the wall, moving his lips down his neck and leaving a trail of sloppy, wet kisses. Davey may still be surprised at his art, but Jack was still astonished at the noises he could elicit from Davey by using that little spot above his collarbone. As Jack nipped and swirled his tongue, Davey became suddenly became very aware of where they were standing. “Jack! The wall! The paint!” He peeled away and groaned when he saw the image that was once on his back now pressed onto his white wall. For a moment, he was slightly impressed with how nice it looked, even though it was smeared all over. Jack was laughing at how distressed Davey looked, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Now whenever you look at this wall, you’ll think of me.” Davey rolled his eyes but fondly bumped his side against Jack and intertwined their fingers.

As they both stared, Davey teasingly accepted his fate. “Maybe I’ll have it framed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad so i wrote javid fluff sorry 
> 
> also i have absolutely no idea what classes art majors take, so Visual Arts was the best i could think of? 
> 
> again this is not the best but i'm lowkey pretty proud of it please enjoy


End file.
